The real you
by Semixtina
Summary: Kitty torments Marley. That's common knowledge. But, what if Kitty and Marley had more to hide and show each other than they ever expected? What if hate is not really hate?
1. Chapter 1

It was already time for lunch, and Kitty was getting impatient. Sure, she didn't actually eat lunch, but it was still time to sit down with her protein shake and enjoy a little bit of power and teasing before her next classes began.

Rolling her eyes and huffing, the Head Cheerio stomped her feet to the linoleum floor in indignation. Why was she even still in the Cheerio's changing room? She didn't like Brittany, she didn't even stand her, so why was she staying behind to help her find her lost lizard? It was disgusting and against her bitchy morals. But whatever.

"Have you found it yet?" inquired the Cheerio quite impatiently, moving her right hand to inspect her nails.

"I think it turned into a towel. Can a lizard turn into a towel?" she heard the dizzy blonde ask. Groaning in desperation and rolling her eyes so hard it might even have hurt a little, Kitty lost her patience.

"No it can't!" finally bellowed the shorter blonde, her arms tensing in fury. Was Brittany trying to mess with her?

"But I think it does" came the muffled sing song answer. Feeling her blood start to heat dangerously, the ruthless blonde turned towards the big metallic doors of the room before she did something she would later regret. Brittany was her co captain, after all.

"I'm out of here!" shouted the girl, her high pitched voice contrasting comically with the strength of her statement. Not even waiting for an answer, the girl stormed out of the room, finding a group of jocks surrounding a locker just in front of her. The girl sighed and let her mind recover from the stupid semi conversation with Brittany.

The beautiful blonde smirked lightly, feeling her good mood returning full force at the prospect of humiliating some loser.

Nearing the mass of chromosomally challenged teenagers, the petite blonde cleared her throat, making a couple of heads turn her way. The boys went instantly rigid, and nudged their other mates to alert them of the presence of the HBIC. Lifting her head, the girl's eyes came in contact with the black ones of the Basketball team's leader, who in response, kept his gaze trained on Kitty's. But, unfortunately for the jock, it had been a lost battle even before it began.

Parting his gaze nervously from Kitty's, the tall boy finally smiled boyishly at her; his eyes fixed on her forehead.

"Why don't we let the queen here have a little fun, guys?"

Everyone nodded, too afraid to even mumble a negative. Shrugging, the tall black guy moved out of the Cheerio's way, leaving her face to face with none other than Marley Rose. Her teasing expression turning into a stony one, the blonde girl saw how the brunette straightened herself so that she had a couple inches over the cheerleader.

Raising a perfect eyebrow – which seemed to be an obligatory skill to become Head Cheerio – , Kitty met the taller girl's gaze with her own. The blue eyes were staring back at her with such passion, that the shorter girl saw herself forced to avert her eyes for a millisecond, enough to feel a tiny bit of power slipping away from her. Frowning at the feeling, Kitty put her hands on her hips and balanced her weight in one leg, trying to look as intimidating as possible to the taller girl.

"Well, food bug, how are you today?" asked in a sickeningly sweet voice the short blonde, making Marley blink twice before she could answer.

"I didn't do anything." Her strong but gentle voice made Kitty's smile disappear for a moment, immersed on the feeling of the sound echoing in her skull.

"No one said you did, freak."

The short Cheerio turned her head to the right, fixating the chubby looking jock that had made the last comment with a death glare. The smirk instantly fading from his face, the cheerleader moved her satisfied gaze towards the beautiful brunette once again.

"You have to understand" continued Kitty in a overly sweet voice that made goosebumps erupt on the girl's back. "This is not personal. It's just that you happen to be the daughter of a food serving white whale."

Marley's eyes were filling with tears that she was determined to not let fall, her fists wrapped tightly around her bag's straps, her knuckles turning white.

"You have no right to talk like that about my mother" choked out the taller girl, her voice straining at the end of each word. "You don't know her, or what she's been through." Kitty's eyes softened for a second, not long enough for the brunette's blurry eyes to notice it; the next moment her shoulders were squared and her chin held high, the smirk out of her face.

Looking out the corner of her eye and barely turning her head to the left, Kitty waited for a moment until she knew that the leader of the jocks had his attention on her.

"Go." Was the only thing said by the blonde, not even bothering to crack a smile at the looks of confusion etched on the giant jocks' faces. The group moved quickly, as if suddenly realizing that they were going to miss their lunch – which they probably were. Moving her eyes to connect with Marley's once again, Kitty let her gaze dig into the tall girl's blue eyes, looking for any sign of… she didn't really know what she was looking for. Maybe, just maybe, she wasn't looking for anything.

_No, that's stupid._

It wasn't like she was just staring into those gorgeous deep blue eyes for the pleasure of it. That would be weird. And unacceptable.

Marley didn't dare blink.

She was a girl who stood her ground. She was never aggressive or abrasive about things, but she wasn't one to easily intimidate. So it was a disorienting experience to be intimidated by someone who was shorter and smaller than her. And she wasn't even doing anything. She was just there, standing in front of her, her light eyes digging holes into hers, with no apparent reason.

It didn't seem like there was any reason at all.

And before she knew it, she was drowning in her tormentor's beautiful eyes. Her hold on her straps loosened, her eyes widened a bit and her jaw was begging to be hanging off its cringes.

Every rational thought of _why's _and _why not's_ had evaporated from Kitty's mind, which seemed to be going into overload. She could see the emotion flicking across Marley's eyes, and for an instant she wondered if she could see hers, too. She hoped not.

In that moment, Marley knew, she _just_ knew that Kitty had more to show than she was willing to tell. Blinking a couple times to wash the emotion that had overcame her, the brunette sighed and clenched her jaw; her eyes hardening while she shook her head a little, trying to clean her mind.

_Mom._

"Goodbye Kitty." Spoke up Marley, startling the other girl, who wasn't used to hearing that tone of voice coming from the girl in front of her.

Straightening up and tensing her jaw, Kitty narrowed her eyes at the girl, trying to get back all the power and confidence she had lost on those five minutes. Nodding her head slightly, Kitty formed a fake smile and did a mock bow, her eyes only two slits by that moment.

Just when the Cheerio turned her frame to walk towards the cafeteria, a screech was heard, and two seconds later Brittany appeared through the Cheerios locker room's door with a stuffed lizard in her right hand.

"It didn't turn into a towel!"

* * *

**So...please, review...if you liked it :/ You would make my day, truly :D**


	2. Chapter 2

** DISCLAIMERS: I do not own Glee**

**Aww! Thank you for the reviews! I'll make sure to answer every single one of them from now on!**

**I really hope you enjoy this chapter. I know it has been a long time, but I was busy (I forgot) and I was in lack of inspiration (I'm LAZY!). SO!**

**Please, enjoy and review! I will love you so much! Seriously. Not kiddin'. Like, at all. **

* * *

Kitty was wiping some traces of slushy off her hands; the sticky substance having adhered to her skin as she threw it in some loser's direction. Her face contorting in a grimace of disgust, she lifted her head just in time to see one Jake Puckerman strutting her way, a confident half smirk present on his tanned face.

Turning so that her back was facing the boy, Kitty rolled her eyes amusedly when she heard his presumptuous _"Hi_" coming from behind her.

Not bothering to turn around once again, the girl sighed dramatically as a Cheerio handed her a piece of paper to clean her hands off, and in her characteristically high pitched voice, she asked.

"What do you want,_ Puckerman_?"

She smirked, being almost able to _feel_ his discomfort at being called by his hated last name. Obviously, as the good lady killer she knew him to be, he didn't protest.

"I was wondering if you would like to, I don't know-" rolling her eyes once again at his antics, the girl finally dropped her shoulders in fake surrender and turned to face the boy, whose face lightened up into his trademark smirk yet again.

"-go out with me this weekend." She had been about to respond – _no way in hell, you squared head – _when she caught someone's eyes over Jake's shoulder.

Those baby blue eyes weren't just _someone's. _They were _hers. _

They sparkled in recognition before they turned to their original position, away from Kitty's inquisitive gaze and curious mind.

She didn't realize she had zoned out until Jake snapped his fingers twice in front of her face. Coming back to her senses, the Cheerio looked Jake from head to toe, a judging expression etched on her face, specially created to make people uncomfortable.

As an uncountable number of times before, it worked.

The boy just shook his head lightly, and worrying the back of his head, he sent one last challenging glance on Kitty's general direction and walked away.

_Uff, missile intercepted and avoided. That dumbass._

Smiling at her own thoughts, the girl turned her head unconsciously to the right, her mind looking for certain brunette who had occupied her mind since their encounter the day before.

It had been truly annoying, to tell the truth. Kitty had felt so exposed, so _vulnerable _in Marley's presence. And maybe it hurt her more than it should because she wasn't used to be vulnerablewith anyone. Not with her mom, not with her step dad, not with her sister.

And, yesterday, her eyes had locked with Marley's. And every security dam; every blinded door inside of her opened for just a second. Just a second long enough to have flashed her enemy more of her real self that she had showed to anyone else.

But she didn't have to worry. She knew that Marley, sweet, naïve Marley, wouldn't do anything, _try _anything just because of a mildly-out-of-place staredown.

And even if she did, she'd be able to handle her on her own.

She ignored the nagging voice at the back of her head that murmured '_I hope so'._

* * *

She hadn't been looking for her. Seriously. It was just a darn horrible coincidence that she was in the same bathroom the lunch lady's daughter was.

And what if she had entered alone? It's not like she had seen a river of brown flowing hair entering the restroom and had asked the rest of the moronic Cheerios to stay out of it. That hadn't been the case. At all.

But she guessed it didn't matter anymore, once she raised her eyes and was met with the intense blue eyes of Marley through the sink's mirror.

Raising her eyebrow in feigned annoyance, Kitty challenged Marley, who in turn averted her gaze for a second before reconnecting it to the blonde's.

It was hypocrite of the Cheerio to feel a pang of something akin of power hitting her chest at the other girl's action.

"What do you want, lunch tray" asked in an exasperated tone; her curious eyes betraying the edge of her words. This earned her a light scoff from the brunette's part, already annoyed with Kitty's antics.

"Do you ever get tired of that crap?" asked suddenly the taller girl, her gaze digging holes in the back of the cheerleader's skull. Both of them were doing _nothing; _Marley already having finished what she had entered the bathroom to do in the first place; Kitty already tired of pretending she was fixing her flawless make up.

The corners of her mouth quirking up a little, the blonde turned her head to face the _real _Marley Rose; her hip jutting out in a clear show of amusement and superiority.

"Careful there, _Marley, _you don't want your elephant of a mother to wash your-"

"Stop it!" Suddenly interjected the other girl. It had been nothing more than a stage whisper; enough for the blonde to be heard. But those two single strained words were filled with so much emotion that the blonde felt compelled to stop.

She didn't know if the shining of Marley's eyes had been there all the time or if it was the first evidence of tears, so she narrowed her eyes; turning the action into an inquisitorial show of almost _humiliation._

Marley just made a strange show of rolling her eyes to prevent the – now definitely – tears from falling before the other girl.

It wasn't as if she had hurt her in those long five minutes; her words hadn't stabbed her like the other previous times. It was that, the brunette had expected a different treatment after yesterday's… little incident. She had felt so much pouring out of the girl. And she had broken the thin, tiny connection they had shared in that moment in her immense stupidity.

So, when she felt the tears of frustration with _herself_ welling up on her eyes, she couldn't help but almost laugh at the sheer ridiculousness of her actions.

Instead of that, she risked another look to the blonde, whose face had turned into a stony one while she lost herself in her self deprecating thoughts.

Oh, what wouldn't she give to know what was running through the Cheerio's head in that instant. It was then, that she realized she had been standing in the middle of the second floor's girl's restroom with the girl who seemed to hate her most in the world. And they were both alive – harmless for the most part.

Kitty's head was spinning. She remembered the day before, the _eyes_ she had been recalling once and again for the past twenty four hours. They were right in front of her. She knew she could look up at them just like she had been doing mere seconds ago. It would be a freaking glance, for God's sake!

But an indescribable force; an invisible magnet kept her eyes fixated on the stall next to Marley's face.

Suddenly, she didn't feel her usual confidence covering her body with its silky presence. She could only feel those eyes almost _undressing _her; her soul. She wasn't sure if the feeling was a memory from the day before, or if Marley was just caving holes on her face like she could almost _sense _by now.

So, fighting against whichever force was pulling her in the opposite direction, Kitty lifted her eyes, just to find Marley's already trained on hers. Her orbs had an aura of their own; showing a confidence and poise that the rest of her body _definitely _didn't possess.

Surprisingly, the magnet seemed to have crawled into the other girl's eyes, because now her own wouldn't respond to her orders of just_ moving away. _Frowning a little, the blonde opened her mouth to say something, _anything _really, because she _wouldn'_t let the lunch lady's daughter gain any more power over her; she _couldn't_.

But instead of producing a sound, she only _received _it when Marley opened her glorious, flawless – _not – _mouth.

"I don't know how you do it." Spoke up the tall girl, suddenly looking nervous as she bit her bottom lip; her gaze not wavering.

Scrunching up her nose, Kitty tilted her head to the left questioningly, her eyes having descended for a second to gauge the way Marley's tongue had wetted them before reconnecting their gazes. It had been an almost nonexistent action, but it had been enough for Marley to notice and lightly furrow her brow in confusion.

"How I do what." Snapped Kitty, though her usual venom had escaped her voice. The brunette wasn't the only one surprised as she saw the blonde's eyes widen in short lived shock.

Shaking her head lightly, Marley allowed the corners of her mouth to turn up a little at the endearing annoyed face the cheerleader was making.

"How you are so mean to everybody, but still manage to pull everyone towards you."

Marley looked relaxed – Kitty didn't know if it was an act, but if it was, she was one _hell_ of an actress – while the Cheerio's eyes were almost closed in accusation. She didn't know if she had meant it as a good thing – _pff, I don't care –, _but if she did, she was almost positive that she could live with that. Luckily, she was able to stop the smile from appearing on her face.

Suddenly, the door to the bathroom burst open, and one of the Cheerios practically stomped into the bathroom with a slushy in hand, only to stop on her tracks with a mix of confusion and fear etched on her face, obviously taking in Marley's startled face and Kitty's murderous glare.

"Oh. I thought you were-" She was instantly cut off by a scorching pair of eyes staring right _through_ her. Having thought it better, the cheerleader turned around as swiftly as she was able to, and quickly pulling the door open, she was out of sight; just having left a trail of slushy in her hurry to save her life.

Once the door was closed, the shorter girl sighed as she straightened up her flawless Cheerio's top; her confidence and _presence _filling once more the relatively small place. Lifting her head with a smirk on her face, the blonde raised an eyebrow in Marley's direction, who, catching the insinuation, just frowned and looked back for a second before a soft huff left her mouth and she headed towards the door.

Right before she pulled at the doorknob, though, she turned her head, and not meeting Kitty's eyes, she softly spoke up.

"You pull _everyone _towards you."

And she left, leaving an incredulous looking HBIC alone in the restroom with more _dilemmas_ to resolve and _feelings_ to make out that she had initially expected.

_Damn lunch lady and damn Marley fucking Rose._


End file.
